


assorted ficlets

by enstars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: an assortment of ficlets, likely from free! and ensemble stars. will update tags as i upload.1) hiyoiku, sunrise2) midoshino, comfort





	1. 1) hiyoiku

“Wake up, Ikuya…” 

The sun had barely passed over the horizon when Hiyori shook Ikuya's shoulder, small smile tugging at the brunet's lips as his usually impassive boyfriend groaned exaggeratedly, turning over and opening bleary, amber eyes just to narrow them bitterly at him. 

“Wha’ th'fuck…” he slurred out tiredly, throwing an arm across his eyes. “Ish like, 6… 7… Why…” He could barely string a sentence together, bags dark under his eyes. 

Hiyori only laughed, nuzzling into his chest. 

“I missed you?” It came out more like a question rather than anything else, and that answer only made Ikuya groan again. 

“You're such a sap…” he muttered, voice clearer than before. He threaded his fingers through Hiyori's hair, and the brunet sighed happily. 

“Nnha, I wanna go back to sleep…” Ikuya sighed, closing his eyes again. “Can I sleep?” 

“Look at me first…” said Hiyori in reply, so Ikuya did. 

With his face staring at him, Hiyori smiled, and leaned up to pull Ikuya into a playful, chaste kiss. 

“You can go to sleep now, Ikuya.” 

“Mm,” Ikuya hummed, eyes fluttering shut. “I love you,” he breathed quietly after a few moments of silence. 

“I love you too,” Hiyori responded as he took his sleepy boyfriend's hand into his own, and as warm sunlight began to make itself clear, filtering into the room, Hiyori's heart lit up with a similar kind of warmth.


	2. 2) midoshino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad writing this got me in a weird mood... theres kind of a sudden mood change but idk how to fix it It's unproofread and unedited like always. I love midoshino
> 
> midoshino is a really big comforting ship for me.. usually i project onto shinobu a lot but midori means a lot to me and i relate with him a lot, so being able to write about him being comforted by someone he cares about just makes me :]
> 
> i hope this is ok!

Shinobu could hear the distinct tick-tock of the clock’s hands spinning, still-spinning now. The ninja could count this as the second hour, pressed tightly against his boyfriend in his dark, stuffy room.

 

“Midori-kun,” he started, “Are you okay yet?”

 

Midori did not answer for a few moments, but Shinobu felt the shifting of fabric underneath him— the sign that he was shaking his head.

 

“It’ll take a while,” he answered, curling up tighter in on himself. “I’m sorry for wasting your time,”

 

Shinobu only wrapped his arms tighter around the tall boy, nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck. Pressing himself against his back, he huffed out a soft sigh, fluttering his eyes shut.

 

“You are not wasting my time, I want to help you,” Shinobu murmured, rubbing comforting circles into Midori’s side. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to help you… I want to help you get better.”

 

Midori didn’t reply. His chest felt tight, anxiety and worry beginning to break through— he didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to openly sob. Not in front of Shinobu. He wanted to be strong for his boyfriend, he really did, but he was starting to falter, and he felt that he was going to lose it if he didn’t—

 

“I want to die,” escaped him before he could restrain himself, “I really do, I’m not exaggerating anytime I say it, I really want to—”

 

“Stop,” came Shinobu’s voice, holding the tall boy tighter to him. His voice was no louder than a whisper, so unlike the energetic and loud ninja. “I know, I know you’re not, but… you can get better, Midori-kun.”

 

“I can’t,” and Midori was about to break, curling up tighter, face pressed into his hands. The sorrow in his voice was beginning to break through, and it was all so intimate— Shinobu felt as if he was seeing something he shouldn’t. This genuine side of Midori is one that he rarely showed to all of Ryuseitai, the boy in question usually opting to make jokes in poor taste instead, but this was all pure desperation and sadness and Shinobu didn’t know how to help.

 

“I’m sorry,” muttered Shinobu finally, nuzzling closer to Midori. “I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here. I won’t break that promise.”

 

“I’m sorry too…” Midori said quietly after a few moments of silence, shoulders relaxing. “I want to… I want to be better, and I want to be happy for you and all of Ryuseitai, and—”

 

“Midori-kun, it… it takes a lot of strength and work to force yourself to be something you’re not.”

 

Silence.

 

So, Shinobu continued.

 

“It… it is not a bad thing to be a sad person. It’s okay to be sad. But, it’s also good to want to get better, and if you want to be happier, then… that can be your first step. But if you bring yourself down for not being happy automatically, then… that just brings you to back to square one.”

 

Midori wordlessly turned over, to look Shinobu in the eyes.

 

“You think I can be happy…?”

 

Shinobu reached down to take Midori’s hands in his own.

 

“I… I think so. I believe in you. It might be hard, but… surely, it is possible. I am not very good with words, so I apologize, but…” Shinobu bit his lip. “We can work together? You, with your depression, and I… stranger anxiety. Together, we can make each other stronger.”

 

Midori wiped his eyes, and nodded, pulling his small ninja into a hug.

 

“Yeah… let’s do our best, Shinobu-kun.”

 


End file.
